1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an antenna module to a grounding plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional antenna module 11 of an electronic device (not shown), such as a notebook computer or a cell phone, connected electrically to an L-shaped grounding plate 12 via a sheet of tinfoil 13. The grounding plate 12 can be a part of a casing of the electronic device, and has a main plate body 121, and an extension 122 extending from one side of the main plate body 121 and perpendicular to the main plate body 121. The antenna module 11 includes a circuit board 111 disposed on the extension 122 of the grounding plate 12, and two transmission wires 112 connected electrically to the circuit board 111. The sheet of tinfoil 13 is attached over a limited part of a surface of the circuit board 111, the extension 122 and the main plate body 121 such that the antenna module 11 is connected electrically to the grounding plate 12.
However, tinfoil has a relatively high cost, and it is difficult to attach evenly the sheet of tinfoil 13 to the circuit board 111 and the grounding plate 12. Moreover, since the sheet of tinfoil 13 is attached to the limited part of the surface of the circuit board 111, it is likely to separate from the circuit board 111. As a result, electrical connection between the antenna module 11 and the grounding plate 12 cannot be ensured.